


These Games

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Eleven years after saying farewell to her feudal adventures, Kagome is working in a hospital in England and putting her skills to good use. When she met Sherlock Holmes, she thought it would be best for her to just avoid him, but doing so proved to be easier said than done. Before she can even realize it, she's become a piece in a very dangerous game.





	These Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sherlock, or anything else mentioned in this story. I make no profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she felt uncomfortable with him standing only a few feet away from her. Her head craned backward, blue eyes glancing up to clash against an aqua-green color. Her lips drew into a thin line the longer he stared her down as if he was reading every little thing about her and making note of it for a later day. Their staring contest was soon won by him when she felt a hand take her gently by the wrist, and she turned back to her previous conversation partner.

"I'm sorry," Kagome shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling of this man's gaze still locked upon her as if she was a puzzle to solve. "What were you saying?"

Molly gave her a smile, it giving her some sense of comfort under this man's shadow. "I said, this is Sherlock Holmes. He's here quite often because of his work."

Kagome felt herself tense a bit at that information, unwillingly to let it show in case it happened to offend anyone. She blinked twice and forced a polite smile to her face, tilting her head back to glance at him. The moment she did, he turned away and went over to a table decorated with a multitude of science equipment. Her smile melted from her face at his departing backside.

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile at catching the look on her face. Perhaps it would have been good for her to give some warning on the man's personality. She hoped Kagome didn't take Sherlock's personality to heart. Before she could say much more, the dark-haired girl made to move away from her.

"I should get going before I get called," Kagome said. "I'll try to come see you during lunch."

"Okay!" Molly waved her hand in farewell as the other girl retreated back through the door.

As she made her way Kagome couldn't shake away the feeling of unease she felt. That Sherlock man… He wasn't a normal individual, was he? He was human, of course, but he wasn't like other humans of modern time. His capability of staring through her made that crystal clear to her. Even though he hadn't said anything, she had the sinking feeling that he had the ability to figure anything and everything out about her, and that was a game she wasn't willing to play.

Her hands curled into taut fists, and she cleared her mind. Thinking of him would be bad for her. It was best to avoid and ignore him before something bad could occur, and, knowing her luck, something negative would happen sooner or later.

Kagome nodded. Yes, keep him from her mind and keep herself  _far_  away from him. She wasn't certain how easy it would be for her to keep her distance from him, but that didn't matter to her.

Her expression contorted into one that displayed a variety of conflicting emotions as she left the hall she had walked down not that long ago.

Why did she have this foreboding feeling that things wouldn't go the way she hoped? She hoped that feeling was wrong, and she finally brushed the thoughts of him from her mind.

… … … … … …

When he had opened the doors to the lab he fully expected Molly to be there, as she usually was, but he was somewhat surprised to see another woman standing only a few feet from her.

Her hair, the color of dark blue ink and presumably long in length, was pinned back in a lazy and halfway done bun. She had woken up later than usual this morning, and her appearance showed that. Her shirt, a loose-fitting and long sleeved button up, and her pants, the same color as her hair, did an excellent job at concealing her form, leaving a lot of room to wonder what her actual physique was. The blues of her eyes were guarded with a cold hue shining within them. Her skin was pale, and her face was clear from any form of makeup, and her natural appearance was not shadowed by unnecessary cosmetics.

He could just barely pay attention to Molly as she began to talk, listening without much interest as she went on to say how this woman's name was Kagome Higurashi, and she was a new doctor working in the hospital.

He had tuned her out at that point, focusing back on the form of the woman who mirrored his stance almost identically. He watched her closely as he picked out every little thing he could observe about her. Molly's voice droned on in the background, eventually turning into a faint static for him, and she might as well have become completely invisible.

Along the dark colors of her clothing, pieces of animal fur clung to a few of the areas. They, too, were dark and ran up her legs to a few inches above her knees. She had a larger dog breed as a pet or at least lived with someone who did. It was noticeably clingy towards her and probably was only just one or two years old.

She wore no surface jewelry that could be identified. One glance at her ring finger told him she had never been married or engaged for that matter. She was in her late twenties, perhaps early thirties, and her height was five-four even.

It wasn't long after Molly had fallen silent before the other woman's voice broke through the silence. Kagome's voice was a calming light tone. It didn't show any sign of irritation, even though her expression twisted a bit in blatant annoyance before it changed back to a polite smile.

At that moment, he turned his back to her, not caring in the slightest bit for anything else said at the moment. He was not one to listen to boring conversations between people. It was only a few minutes later that the door to the lab was opened and closed once more, after a word of farewell from Kagome to Molly, and he willed the thoughts of the new face from his mind.


End file.
